


【GTOP】Let’s Not Fall in Love

by LumosMaxima1148



Category: GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosMaxima1148/pseuds/LumosMaxima1148
Summary: （大正时代）朝鲜画商🐰&吉原花魁🐲PS：1 通宵爆肝的情人节产物2浓缩浓缩再浓缩=有些东西就自己脑补吧！（啧3 总的来说这篇真的不是写的非常完整，日后会把想写的段落补在后面
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 5





	【GTOP】Let’s Not Fall in Love

【大正8年，夏，東京吉原】  
是夜。

他的双臂环住男人结实的肩膀，细密的汗珠在前额和鼻尖蒙了一层薄薄的水雾。男人那厚重且独特的气息掠走了他唇边残存的烟草香气，推搡着同他倒在暗红酒液的床垫上。

“…痛…”  
“胜铉…”

他的身体已经许久未受过如此粗暴的对待，眼泪也因这失礼的造访而不自觉地涌了出来。凌乱不堪的发髻无法再承受繁琐发饰的沉重，金色的发簪从深黑色的发丝中滑出，滚落在床垫的四周。

“朧月…朧月…”崔胜铉将身下娇嗔的猫儿揉进怀中亲吻，低声呼唤他的名字，“对不起，请不要哭。”  
“…请别说这种话。”他的手覆上崔胜铉温热的面颊，试图安抚这个同样惊慌无措的男人，“您不需要向我道歉。”

“做您想做的…在这个夜晚。”  
“放纵灵魂吧。”  
…  
可恶。

是叫什么名字？

权志龙咬着烟嘴泄气地盯着那副搁置在房间一角，拆掉包装的西洋油画。他已经完全忘记了画家冗长的姓名。

到底是特纳…还是透奈？

他还像往常那样坐在红白木窗旁，紫藤萝色的浴衣带结松松垮垮地附在腰际，沐浴后的长发用印有兔样花纹的绸缎束起，垂在裸露的左肩一侧，遮住了衣襟之下雪白的身体。

过不多久那个被唤作菊子的短发女孩就会来为他沏好今晨的第一杯茶，接下来的整个白天又将是属于他一个人的。

“太夫…”菊子接过权志龙递来的黑檀烟管，添上新的香草和烟丝。她顺着权志龙的视线向那副画望去，显然这个女孩还并不能看懂这块叠着浓重色彩的画布上都描绘了什么。  
“是油画。”权志龙在菊子打算开口前解开她的疑惑，从矮桌上摆放的罐子里取出一块巧克力糖剥开糖纸，放在菊子小小的掌心里。

“嬷嬷不准我拿太夫的东西。”

“那你在这儿吃掉它，嬷嬷不会知道的。”权志龙从花束中剪下几枝雏菊戴在女孩耳后，“我们漂亮的菊子，一定要成为织鹤屋最美的花魁哦。”

“可是，太夫…”菊子含着冰凉的巧克力糖，伸出小手扯着权志龙的衣袖，拉过他的右手腕示意他摊开手掌，露出两道充血肿胀的红痕。菊子不慌不忙地从权志龙身旁的箱子里拿出一盒乳白色的软膏，涂在红肿的伤口上，“嬷嬷为什么要打你呢？”

“…”权志龙拨弄挂在烟管上的琥珀装饰，视线不自觉地避开女孩的眼睛。他一时间不知道该如何回答女孩的问题，思考这样的事情对她来说太过复杂，毕竟在女孩那非黑即白的小小世界里，每个人都还简单而纯粹。

多亏了那些半透明的药膏，他的掌心已经不再有烧灼的痛感。在他的右手完全恢复之前他并不打算再次前往扬屋陪伴他的客人，若是被那些男人看到这样的伤口，他们又会借此来找嬷嬷的麻烦。

吃过糖果的菊子很快便离开了，留下他一个人对着小桌上冷掉的茶水发呆。纵使他已经反复向女孩解释自己并无大碍，他还是在那双澄澈的眼中看到了无法掩饰的担心和忧虑。

下次，再和她好好聊聊吧。

权志龙从柜子里取出那把红木杆的三味线，右手握着拨子扫过丝质的琴弦，回忆他先前学习过的曲目，一面随着旋律轻声伴唱着自己无聊时编组的歌词—虽然他已经几次被熟识的歌舞伎演员称赞过，但他依然不想在客人面前唱歌，哪怕是再熟络的常客都会被他婉言拒绝。从他成为花魁至今，还没有任何一个人在扬屋听过他的歌曲... 

不，好像不是这样。歌声戛然而止，权志龙手中的拨片停了下来，权志龙抬起头看着窗外连成片的屋顶和雾蒙蒙的天空，在他的记忆里，似乎确实有这么一个人，向他笨拙地形容过他的歌声。

【“要我怎么说？大概是只要听着就能回想起夏日的祭奠和烟花...清清楚楚地浮现在眼前。”  
“果然我还不是太懂音乐呢...”】

熟悉的声音在脑海中响起，权志龙不情愿地往放着那副油画的角落瞧了一眼，再次确认了自己心中的答案，赌气似地鼓起两腮。

啊，又是那个家伙吗。

【大正7年，夏，東京吉原】  
世界はキット満月のような（世界一定就像满月那样）

喜びに満ちるさ （充满欢喜）

隣をゆく誰かの横顔に咲く （经过身边的某人的侧脸上）

微笑みの花が （盛开的微笑之花）

また誰かの笑顔を招いてく （又吸引来谁的笑容）

...

听到地板响动声音的权志龙立刻停止了歌唱，警觉地望着站在门口的来客。

“果然...是我今天来的太早了吗？”崔胜铉露出抱歉的笑容，走去权志龙身旁坐下，“这把琴很好看，上次还没有拿它来吧。”

“...您不能擅自到这来。”权志龙侧过脸不去看崔胜铉，将三味线抱在怀里，“至少，也要让我提前知道。”  
“唔，是这样么？”崔胜铉看上去有点为难，他似乎并不是非常清楚扬屋的规矩，“下次来的时候我...”

“下次？！”权志龙冲崔胜铉露出惊讶的夸张表情，拿起手边的扇子将崔胜铉打理好的头发挑散了一缕，“崔胜铉先生，今天如果来的是别人，他不仅要被赶出去，接下来的两个月里不要说是扬屋，他连织鹤屋别想踏进一步。”

“所以说我不是别人？”

“你...我...”权志龙突然意识到自己把心里的话毫无保留地全部倒了出来。又羞又愤还没处躲藏，权志龙只得皱着眉打开扇子背对崔胜铉，好让他看不到自己涨红的脸，“好了！以后你也不准来！”

“瀧川太夫对我说的话要是被其他客人听到，那我可就很危险了。”崔胜铉帮权志龙收好他丢在地板上的象牙拨片，将带来的香槟色包装的礼盒放在窗边的桌上，“在这种时候，即便是男人也会嫉妒心作祟。”

“那是什么？”

“曲奇饼和马卡龙...唔，你们这里应该都叫洋菓子？”

“洋菓子。”那大概是和巧克力糖的味道很像。权志龙不再继续探究礼盒里的内容，将散在地板上的杂物收起，一边看崔胜铉观察房间屏风上画的白鹤。

“这可是好东西哦。”崔胜铉敲了敲屏风的木框架，“难得放在这还能保存得这样好。”

“有时候我觉得...”权志龙想起上次崔胜铉也是在这个房间里捡到宝一样地夸赞那副挂在柜子上的日本画，他花掉大部分时间学习音乐，那些绘画的种种对他来说实在有些头疼，“屋子里的画在你眼里，都比我好看得多。”

“其实，只是因为你在这间屋子里。”崔胜铉坐在权志龙对面的蒲团上，“我才对这件屋子里的所有东西感兴趣。”

“你在哄我开心吗？”  
“我自然是希望你开心一些。”

权志龙将手放在身前绑着的宽腰带上，仔细观察面前这个穿着西装的英俊男人。崔胜铉的确是个十分特别的人，从第一次在岛田先生家见到他时便是如此。这个生于朝鲜王朝却长于欧洲的男人，似乎永远都不会露出除手脚之外的皮肤。他的衣着并不会因为四季的变化而所有不同，无论权志龙什么时候见到他，崔胜铉都穿着裁剪合身的笔挺西装——这种在他们国家被称作洋服的东西。  
“我今天的脸色很糟糕吗？”崔胜铉被权志龙盯得额头发烫，下意识摸了摸自己的面颊。

“并不是。”权志龙凑上前去，抓住崔胜铉的左手腕将自己的手覆上去，“相反...很好看。”

“眼睛好看，鼻子好看。”权志龙的身体贴的更近了些，他抬起头望向崔胜铉墨色的瞳孔，心说怎么会真的有人拥有如此深邃的眼瞳。他将右手食指抵在崔胜铉唇上，保持着下一秒两人就会吻在一起的距离，“嘴巴也...很好看。”

“唔，能听到太夫这么夸奖我还真是受宠若惊。”

“接下来不想做点什么吗？”

“什么都可以吗？”

“你能想到什么？”

“那么，给我唱歌听吧。”崔胜铉并没有依照权志龙的暗示吻下去或是做些过分的事情，反而是在他的额头上落下一个浅浅的亲吻，“我早听说瀧川太夫精通音律词曲，从日本筝到琵琶游刃有余，唯独不肯唱歌，今天看来...这个传闻并不准嘛。”

“不要觉得自己破了规矩还可以得寸进尺。”权志龙听到崔胜铉的要求有些生气，在他看来这种请求简直就是无理取闹，“今天让你听到的那些已经足够多了。”

“啊，别这么严肃。”崔胜铉把权志龙搂进怀里，“太夫当真不想给我唱歌吗？”

“请不要提这样无理的要求，就算是天皇陛下对我这么说，我也不会唱歌。”

“嗯...”崔胜铉抽掉了权志龙的一根黄玉发簪，透过灯光观察颜色的变化“那，要不要来做个交换玩呢？”

“交换？”

“与其只听太夫一个人唱歌，不如我也给太夫唱歌听？”崔胜铉不知道从哪里变出一把小口琴在权志龙面前晃了一下。

“狡猾的坏家伙。”本想一口拒绝的权志龙在听到崔胜铉说出的规则后萌生了一丝好奇和心动，“那...你不可以告诉任何人，织鹤屋的人也不可以。你要是想借机耍我，我就把你赶出去。”

“我一个人偷着乐还来不及，哪里有心思告诉别人太夫哪晚唱了什么歌。”崔胜铉兴奋地抱起权志龙磨蹭他光滑的脸颊，“所以我真的是第一个破例的人咯？”

“你倒是骄傲得很。”权志龙从崔胜铉身边走开，坐在距离他三步远的地板上，拿过三味线和乳白色的象牙拨片，闭上眼睛深吸一口气。  
笛の音はそっと风に乗って（笛声悄悄随风而来）

ひゅるりら鸣り响く（呼呼地响着）

あっちこっちと町はざわめく（镇上到处都是熙熙攘攘的）

波のような人群れ（浪潮一般的人群）  
...  
“...”灯火在权志龙唱起第一句那一刻没来由地闪烁起来，崔胜铉从权志龙声音中似乎真的听到了越窗而入的风声，伴随着悠远的长笛和尺八飘进他的耳朵。在此之前他也曾去看过歌舞伎或是能剧的演出，可他还从未听过如此灵动的声音。  
飘渺如烟地...在天空中聚合成云，幻化成雨降临世间。  
どんな風に過ごしたって（无论是如何度过的）

かけがえのない日々よ（这不可替代的每一天）

忘れたくないよ（我不想忘记）

今の気持ちずっと大事にしたい（今天的感情我想永远珍惜）...”

“幸せよ鳴り響け（幸福啊，请继续响彻吧）

夜空を華麗に彩る花火（这点缀了夜空的华丽烟花）

やがて消えちゃったけど（最终还是消失了）

胸の中にちゃんと撮っておいた（但我早已好好记在心中）

この夏のパノラマ（这夏日的全景）

...  
一曲作罢崔胜铉还沉浸在祭奠夜晚的花火中，他开始回忆近期在什么地方有着这样类似的夏日祭。  
权志龙的声音不像其他艺妓细软，更多的像是少年清爽的音色。与其说刚才那是一首歌，不如说它是一壶入口温柔却后劲强烈的酒。  
“怎么了？”权志龙歪头看着一副震惊表情的崔胜铉，“是哪里还不够好吗？”  
“您最近有出门过吗？”  
“没有，我很少出去。”权志龙将拨片收进箱子，拿起手帕擦去汗渍，“上周的客人和我说他去了京都，碰巧赶上了花火，如今又是夏季，写些这样的内容也并不困难吧？”  
就算这样能一脸轻松地说出这种话也太让人妒忌了。这可是被万人憧憬的能力，崔胜铉看着权志龙手里的三味线露出苦涩无奈的笑容。  
“你呢？想唱什么给我听？”权志龙饶有兴趣地等着崔胜铉的答案，他对一切都怀有绝对的好奇心，更不用说这个来自异国他乡的男人了，“用你故乡的话怎么样？”  
“虽说是故乡...也已经离开很多年了。”崔胜铉拿出口琴吹了一小段前奏，“语言也大都忘记了...不过童谣还隐约记得。”  
“刚才的那段音乐，是什么？”奇异的熟悉感勾起了权志龙的探究欲，“是歌吧，就选这个怎么样？”  
“不会太简单了吗？”

“喂，你又不是歌舞伎演员。”权志龙双手撑着地板往崔胜铉这边凑近了些，“简单一些不是更好？”

“真的想听？”

“想得都快死掉了！”

崔胜铉不再反问权志龙，他将刚才的前奏迅速地回忆，用口琴将剩下的那半前奏吹奏完毕。  
아리랑 아리랑 아라리요（阿里郎，阿里郎，阿拉里哟）

아리랑 고개로 넘어간다（我的郎君，翻过山，路途遥远）  
...  
청천하늘엔 별도 많고（晴天的黑夜里满天星辰）

우리네 가슴엔 꿈도 많다（我们的心中也梦想满满）  
...  
歌唱的部分并不需要任何音乐，比起权志龙的歌甚至可以说没有任何技巧可言。可这首对于他们民族来说烂熟于心的歌曲，几乎成为了他的血液流淌在身体的每一处。能和权志龙分享这样的歌曲同样是件幸福的事情，就好像是把两人的世界紧紧地...  
手臂突然被用力抓住，崔胜铉抬头发现权志龙无助地抓着他的衣袖，眼泪决堤似的从眼眶中涌出，砸在两人之间的地板上。  
“...朧月？”崔胜铉慌了神，他一点都没料到权志龙会突然哭成这个样子。可这并不是一首旋律悲伤的歌曲，他也不觉得权志龙能听懂这门与他相距甚远的语言。他也顾不得那些繁杂的规矩和礼仪，唤着权志龙的名字轻拍他的肩膀。  
“为什么...”权志龙慌张地擦着脸上的泪水，奇怪的苦涩和悲伤几乎占据他的大脑，无法抑制的泪水染花了他的妆容，他像只受惊的小兽颤抖着躲进崔胜铉怀里。这并不是崔胜铉的错，事实上他并没有听懂这首歌在唱些什么，可那旋律和歌词像是要硬生生地打开他的心脏，妄想从里面发掘或是逼迫着他回忆什么。  
“别怕...朧月...”崔胜铉安抚着权志龙，脱下自己的西服外套披在他身上。雪松香水和崔胜铉独有的味道让权志龙安静了很多。  
“乖孩子...”

【大正8年，夏，東京吉原】  
“瀧川？”嬷嬷经过三层门廊时发现了正在往花园里张望的权志龙，“睡醒了？”

“您记性可真差，我从来都不在下午睡觉。”权志龙左手捏着烟管，赤脚站在地板上，在披散的长发随意插上两根发簪。薄烟在烟斗中缓缓流淌，再随着他的呼吸飘离那柄装着香草的烟管，“对了，请您别劝我去梳头发，我暂时没什么心情。”

“如果那个男人再到扬屋来我会告知他离开的。”

“您来就是为和我说这个？”权志龙发出不屑的冷笑，继续抽着烟，”那您大可以赶他走，我对那个男人一点兴趣也没有。”

“瀧川，没人想和你对着干。”嬷嬷叹了口气，“之前到底发生过什么事你比织鹤屋的任何人都要清楚，你早就不是可以任性妄为的年龄了。难不成还想让那种事情再发生一次？”

“你还觉得他值得相信吗？”

“...”权志龙一言不发地咬着烟嘴，他很想反驳崔胜铉并不是这样的人，可所有的辩解在嬷嬷问出这句话后都变得苍白无力。是了，他确实没有足够的证据证明崔胜铉到底有什么更加值得人相信。

“别再继续做这种傻事了，朧月。”嬷嬷伸手抚摸权志龙柔软的发丝，“你，瀧川太夫，吉原乃至东京无人不晓的花魁。你得知道，爱这种东西，怎么可能真的让花魁所有呢？”  
拥有奢华的生活与无数男人追捧的代价便是如此，权志龙穿上那双木屐第一次走在街上开始，他就从此告别了曾经平淡无奇的生活。他是名为吉原的高山上盛放着的高岭之花，他享受着无限的赞美与仰慕，却也忍受着无尽的寒冷与孤独。

又有谁能保证崔胜铉不会像曾经的那些男人一样在得到一切后又将他远远推开，害他险些坠落谷底呢？

他早就应该知足了。

“想好的话.....”

“这种事情。”权志龙将燃尽了烟丝的烟管在栏杆上反复敲打，“也请让我亲自告诉他吧。”

毕竟他还曾拥有过雪松香气的怀抱和那个放纵的夜晚，那些足够他用尽下半生细细回忆品味的，短暂的幸福。

一缕烟丝从权志龙手中的烟管里中跳出，飞散在空中找不见了。

【大正8年，秋，東京吉原】  
“以后，请您别再到扬屋来了。”权志龙帮崔胜铉打好领带，“就算您找来，我也不会和您见面的。”

“？！什么意思？”本想亲吻权志龙额头的崔胜铉被冷漠地推开，“朧月我们之前不是还…”

“字面上的。”权志龙抱住崔胜铉，但很快便松开了，“请您，不要再为我做一些无用的誓言了。”

“...等一下，这怎么回事？”崔胜铉抓住权志龙的手。

“我很快就会回去，请您不要再来了。”权志龙甩开崔胜铉的手，“过了昨晚我们就没有任何关系了。”

“请您不要将与我身份相关的事情告诉任何人。”

“你不必担心这些，我过些日子就会去织鹤屋请求为你赎身的事情…所以…”

“…请不要再说这种话了！”权志龙变得十分激动，“为什么你们一定要说这种话来哄我开心呢？！我难道像阿猫阿狗那样任何人都可以说‘为你赎身’的话来哄骗我？！”

“不，朧月，我不知道是否有人拿这种事情欺骗你，但请你等等我。”

“胜铉…”权志龙忍住了再次抱住崔胜铉的冲动，他越是深爱这个男人越是恐惧相同的事情会在他身上发生两次，“够了，请别在我身上浪费额外的精力了。”

他还是崩溃了，发软的双腿咋也无法支撑全身的重量，瘫坐在地板上，他有多么希望这个男人带自己离开就有多么害怕这个男人会将自己抛弃。

他曾不止一次地认为自己再也无法离开这尊华丽的鸟笼，他将日复一日地透过房间的那扇木窗看着连成了片的瓦房顶，以及整日灰蒙蒙的天空。直到崔胜铉的出现带给了他一丝可见的希望。

“你确定…自己是这样想的吗？”

崔胜铉抱住挣扎的权志龙，“不要撒谎，你根本不想让我离开的吧。”  
不要，不要离开我。

所有的冷漠伪装在崔胜铉的一句话下全部化为乌有，只剩下撕心裂肺的痛苦和不断重复的恳求。

他还是依旧脆弱，不堪一击，依旧在他的所爱面前毫无保留。

我爱你。

【大正6年，春，東京吉原】  
崔胜铉还从未见过如此盛大的光景。

那天他本该前往岛田先生家察看他想拿做交易的日本画，听说是难得一见的名家作品，但不知怎么的却被安排在了花柳街的扬屋进行。

他穿过熙来攘往的人群往指示的方向走着，在此之前他从未来过吉原。

本在路上走着的行人立刻向路的两边分散，去住了他的去路，几乎是所有人都停下了脚步，像是在此等待着什么。

二三十人左右的队伍里有三分之四都是穿鲜艳和服和高底木屐的年轻女孩，剩下的则是身着黑色羽织，身强体壮的男性青年。他们簇拥着一位衣着华丽的人走在路的中央。围观男人眼神中的憧憬和周遭游女的妒忌的交谈都在无声地提醒他，这是吉原花柳街难得一见的花魁。

个子稍高些的崔胜铉很容易地看到了花魁的样貌——脸和颈涂着厚重的白粉，唯独嘴唇用了极红的颜色妆点。和服上用金色的丝线绣出仙鹤的纹样。长发被各式发簪发饰牢牢固定。木屐大概有20公分高，穿起来着实像踩着高跷行走，他用左手扶住旁侧男仆的肩膀，稍稍屈膝，木屐在路面上划出一个完美的圆形。身后是为他擎伞的男仆，接着是抱着小箱的女孩...

他被眼前的景象震住了，他停留在原地直到花魁的身影消失在他的视线里。他从未见过长相如此精致的美人，无论是从长相还是造型，他都像极了玩具柜台上那些价格不菲地精致人偶。

若是能再见一面就好了。  
【大正7年，秋，東京吉原】  
“在看什么？”

“又到了落叶的日子。”权志龙把小鼓拿在手中拍打，“上一次坐在这里，还是花开满树的时候。”

崔胜铉在权志龙身边坐下，陪他一同看着叶子从树上飘落，发出窸窸窣窣的声音。

“花开蝶满枝…”权志龙摸索着握住崔胜铉的手，“从我在岛田先生那里见到你…”

“已经一年多了。”崔胜铉从小酒壶中斟了些梅酒，一饮而尽。

“说真的，你在岛田先生那里一点都没有认出我来吗？”权志龙眯起眼睛。

“唔，你在街上的妆容太重了，任谁也不能看得出来啊。”

“是吗...”  
“总之，还是这个样子最好看。”  
【大正8年，夏，東京吉原】  
“喂，我有个小秘密，要我偷偷告诉你吗？”权志龙凑到崔胜铉耳边轻悄悄地问，“答应我，不可以生气。”

“是什么？”喝过了红酒的崔胜铉迷迷糊糊地将权志龙搂进怀里。

“你会喜欢男人吗？”

“唔...嗯？”

“我说...”权志龙牵起崔胜铉的手他露出的肩膀，“如果我是男人，你还会向现在这样喜欢我吗？”

“？！”崔胜铉在触摸到权志龙光滑肌肤的同时听到了这样的问题，“我更好奇的是...为什么不去问问其他人？”

“傻子，我只喜欢你一个人，他们在不在意和我有什么关系。”

“这种事情...”崔胜铉伸手揉着权志龙的头发，“不说是男人，就算你变成小猫小兔，我也依旧喜欢。”  
“...”

“呀，你怎么哭了？。”  
【大正8年，冬，札幌】  
“我可从没想过会有人为了朧月跑来札幌找我这个老头子。”瀧川先生从抽屉里取出一封信递给崔胜铉，“这里大概会有你想要的东西。”

“想要的东西。”崔胜铉拆开信封取出信封内的一张字条，“这是什么？”

“我们遇到他的时候他的口袋里只有这张字条，我想...大概是他的真正的名字…”瀧川先生点燃一支烟，“他是个漂亮的孩子，越是如此，越会让人怜惜。”

“权志龙...”崔胜铉小声读着字条上书写的汉字，缠绕在权志龙身上所有的谜团与烟雾也因这一张字条而变得明朗起来。这是真正属于他的名字，不是什么织鹤屋的代号，也不是什么花哨的艺称。  
是真正属于他所爱之人的，掷地有声的姓名。

“他过的还好吗？”

【大正9年，春，東京】  
“别牵着我的手啦，肉麻死了。”  
“怎么了？你不喜欢？”  
“哈，你占了我多少便宜，现在又要摸手。”  
“诺…给你摸回来。”

终了


End file.
